


Where Would We Meet

by moonchide



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Swearing, no major character death i promise, renjun just wants his friends back, this looks so intense sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchide/pseuds/moonchide
Summary: Opening the door slowly after pulling the hood of the cloak over his head, Renjun stuck his head out to check to see if any vigil was present in the area. After he made sure no one was there, he took a step forward, then another, not looking back at the place that took so much and never gave back.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 8





	Where Would We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the start of a long, long adventure and im so excited to share this!
> 
> i will be adding tags as the fic progresses so you should read them before reading.
> 
> here’s a couple of warnings for this chapter:  
> -mild gore and blood  
> -swearing  
> -people dying implied  
> -death implied
> 
> if you are bothered by these then please don’t continue on.
> 
> otherwise, have a good read ! :D

**129 CONFIRMED CASUALTIES IN RECENT NUCLEAR EXPLOSION IN THE SOUTHERNMOST SIDE OF WALL SONG!!**

— Was what Renjun read as he picked the worn newspaper from the humid floor. There was no finesse to it, no trying to look presentable or professional, just black bold letters in all caps telling him what he already knew, followed by pictures of a gaping wall and chaos. Blood, bodies - dead and alive alike - as well as bloody and burned body parts were amongst the broken pieces of the once proudly standing wall. The soldiers of the capital were seen in most of the pictures, some helping the handful of survivors and others standing guard at the open black hole in case anyone tried to go in. 

Renjun turned to the next page quickly, his eyes switching from picture to picture on his search for familiar faces among the soldiers. As he flipped to the last page, eyes burning and throat filled with a painful lump, and still saw nothing- no one, he threw the stack of dirty papers to the ground with a frustrated sound and turned to get back to his semi-basement.

It had become a habit of his for the past three months: waking up at the crack of dawn to get the weekly newspaper, reading it over- sometimes more than once with hope in his dimmed eyes, only to end up empty-handed. Again, and again, and again. His hopes of finding _them_ were withering away with every passing day, yet he still kept on going because he knew they were there, somewhere. He just didn’t know if they received his message.

Instead of opening the dented door in front of him, Renjun stood still in thought. He _had_ noticed a weird couple of words here and there under the pictures but he had brushed them off as simply typos or mistakes. The news agencies had long since given up on trying to do anything fancy, instead choosing to be direct and clear on their updates and directions and sometimes making a horrid amount of spelling mistakes, so it wasn’t a wrong misconception. The words looked familiar, however. The way they were written, how heavily accented they were and with the weird-looking e’s that Donghyuck always made fun of because Mark decided- 

Oh.

Renjun twirled on his feet with a choked out gasp and sprinted to the crumpled newspaper, taking it in shaky hands before running down the stairs and barging into the run-down place he definitely did not call home. He locked the metal door up as fast as he could with the multiple bolts he had placed there as soon as he moved in and stumbled on the creaky wooden chair he had stolen. He placed the papers on his study, took a pen and started underlining every word that he now remembered as his and his friends’ own coded language.

He hadn’t seen the language he knew as fluently as Korean and Chinese in a long, long time, his own message to them being his necklace that they all had on their bodies as well. He had left it on a lifeless body he knew the Chancellor’s guard would find, right next to the bloodied boots of the high profile person he had killed. It was in self defense, the man having recognized him and attacked but Renjun was quicker, stronger, deadlier.

He translated the message with trembling hands - not bothering to rid himself of the heavy mask that clung around the bottom half of his face- his breathing coming out shaky and his heart pounding in his throat. Outside, a distant siren rang through the air, alerting any straggler to head home before the sky turned into a dark shade of purple, no longer able to become completely black. And no one wanted to be out by then.

With a victorious sound, Renjun translated the last word just as night took its place. He jumped from his seat and darted towards the corner of the small room where a table full of miscellaneous items that he had haphazardly thrown was located. His hands, incessantly shaking, blindly searched for the device that generated light and as soon as they felt like its smooth surface, he gripped it tightly and brought it back to the letter that laid open invitingly. 

Heart in his throat and tears already gathering at his fluttering lashes, Renjun tapped the device twice and let his eyes absorb the words in front of him.

_Injunnie,_

_Go to Kun’s third address as soon as possible. Information will be given to you once you arrive. Be safe!_

_Love, Mark._

Renjun read the message again and again until he couldn’t see through the blur of his tears. He stayed unmoving, shoulders tense and trembling, clutching the frail paper to his chest. Though the message wasn’t as heartwarming as could be, it was still the answer to (most) of his prayers. He now knew Mark was okay and though he wasn’t sure for the others - Donghyuck and Jeno - he would get his answers when he arrived at Kun’s place.

Renjun knew he had overstayed his welcome in the small city he had seeked refuge in but he needed to know if his friends were okay before moving and this city was the last of the places that still received the newspaper from the capital. The bounty on his head did nothing but increase and search parties were still hot on his tracks, however, so Renjun did need to leave quickly. He read the message once more. 

_Kun’s third address._

No one actually knew Kun’s real address. Renjun only knew of the three the older owned, one of them a mansion on the outskirts of the wall, and two more inside the wall itself, in the capital. He had left the capital once the fifth disaster hit, just like Jaemin and Renjun had done, once he found out how fucked up their government was. Albeit not in a way that made him become a nation wide fugitive. 

Now, Kun lived alone in the South Western part of the Elysium forest 192km East of Renjun’s position, not too far away from the wall. Renjun had no idea what the hell he was doing in such a non strategic place - away from civilization, alone - but then again, no one ever knew what was going on in Kun’s mind. 

The forest was about a three day’s long trip away. Considering he would have to hide his identity during the entirety of the journey there, meaning he wouldn’t be able to get a ride from anyone, Renjun would have to travel on foot, which added two whole days. That made it a total of five days.

Renjun could do it in three.

With his determination growing tenfold, the raven haired man pushed himself out of the creaky chair and walked over to the sink on the other side of the dimly lit room. All things considered, the semi-basement Renjun had spent the last three months in wasn’t as badly kept as should be. That, however, was probably because Jaemin was a clean freak and after the two short months he spent there with Renjun, after everything went to shit, Renjun kind of lived like a robot: waking up as the dark purple sky lightened up to a pastel shade to get the newspaper that arrived less regularly than usual, getting back inside to a dark, cold room, alone and disappointed, eating the remnants of food on the brink of expiring... and doing everything again, like a poor, emotionless clock. It was a lonely life in that semi-basement, yet it wasn’t always like that.

Renjun’s chapped lips stretched to a nostalgic smile as he washed his face with freezing water. He remembered a toothy grin on pink lips that Renjun’s own were always drawn to and never stopped yearning for. He remembered those strong arms that always clung to his small frame, be it at night when their eyelids were too heavy to stay open, or when Renjun had his breakdowns because he didn’t know where Chenle and Jisung had ended up. He remembered those same arms picking him up, twirling him around or setting him on an empty table, caging him in. Most of all he remembered his laugh, the laugh that always made him warm all over, like a fuzzy blanket during winter, the laugh that made him fall in love again and over again. Renjun remembered Jaemin, his love, and he recalled what he was doing and why he was doing it.

Renjun turned the water off before turning around to face the small room while shaking his hands to dryness- all of his towels dirty. He had to travel lightly, couldn’t afford to have anything that could slow him down and take away the precious time he needed to arrive quickly at his destination. With dark eyes, Renjun scanned the room in its entirety. There was no kitchen, just a space in the corner opposite of Renjun with a stove and a tiny, pink electrical boiler that Jaemin pouted Renjun into buying. They couldn’t afford it but Renjun made it work. There wasn’t a bed either, no TV and no bathroom, the only furniture present being an ugly, ripped open orange couch that made a loud noise with every slight pressure put upon it that Renjun and Jaemin had shoved on another corner to the right of the front (and only) door, and two tables made of wood opposite of the door.

If he left now he would have enough time to get out of town before morning, and so he started getting ready. He walked to the couch and took the black clothes that sat atop the armchair after having shed his own off. Renjun tucked the près-du-corps turtleneck inside saggy cargo pants. He had lost more weight. With a sigh, he created a hole in the leather belt - black as well - and closed the clasp after making sure the pants sat tight yet comfortable around his waist. His black combat boots were at the front, right next to Jaemin’s own. He pulled them on, fiddled with the laces a bit, then stood to get to his next task. Weapons.

Light reflected from one of the aforementioned tables, the one full of random items, and Renjun headed over to it with heavy steps. The light came from his knives and he picked the sharp, glinting weapons, eight of them, to shove them in the pockets of his pants that were made for the small knives. Two in his sleeves, two at the hips, two right above his knees (on the sides), and an additional two in small patches he had sewn inside his boots. 

The Chancellor’s soldiers had to specialize in a weapon. They had to know how to use every and any weapon before doing so, of course, and they learned how as cadet’s, before promoting. Or dying. Whichever came first.

While Mark and Jeno preferred firearms over knives and swords, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun felt the opposite. The three of them sparred together every day back when they were cadets, back when their only worries were if they would finally have the chance to get promoted as soldiers. On the day of the Final Exam, the one that dictated the rest of their lives, they were finally able to use their favored weapon. 

Renjun’s were swords. Two long, thin swords with elegant golden handles adorned with emerald gemstones that shone under the bright rays of the sun. Jaemin had picked them for him. He had snuck into Renjun’s changing room with light steps, careful to not be heard by the guards that stood right outside the door a few minutes before his boyfriend had to step out and do his evaluation. He had gently placed the blades on the table next to Renjun before reaching to pry his shaking fingers away and tying the knot on the back of the emerald green top for the boy in front of him. 

Jaemin had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and had rested his chin on Renjun’s shoulder, looking at him through the mirror with an adoring look on his face.

“You look stunning, babe.” He had said.

Renjun had smiled back before glancing at the twin blades and back into the shining eyes of the boy he loved. “You got those for me?”

“Yes,” he had snuggled more, pressed Renjun closer to his oh so warm body, “you like ‘em?”

Renjun had traced his fingers on the smooth surface of the metal blades, going up to the handles and gripping onto them firmly. They fit perfectly into his small hands, the gems not a bother, and Renjun did not want to ever let go.

“They’re perfect,” he had smiled, turning into the strong arms around him to face a happy looking Jaemin, “thank you so much angel.”

Jaemin had kissed him, short and sweet, his toothy smile still present and Renjun had kissed back, a matching look on his glowing face.

A tear fell from Renjun’s right eye at the memory, one he quickly wiped away as he gripped onto the familiar handles of the swords he sheathed on his back. Two loaded guns found their way in their respective holsters and Renjun threw a black cloak over his shoulders before putting on his mask and walking to the makeshift kitchen. He took a couple of canned foods that he put inside his satchel along with a bottle of water, a polaroid of him and his six friends and another of Jaemin, and Mark’s message, folded gently.

Done packing the bare minimum, Renjun headed over to the door and did a final overview of the room. He didn’t bother hiding any proof of his and Jaemin’s stay here. No one would be able to guess that they had stayed there and if anyone somehow managed to do so, he would be long gone by then.

Opening the door slowly after pulling the hood of the cloak over his head, Renjun stuck his head out to check to see if any vigil was present in the area. After he made sure no one was there, he took a step forward, then another, not looking back at the place that took so much and never gave back.

\- - - - 𖥸 - - - -

The first disaster hit on an unknowing summer afternoon.

The tabloids had been going crazy over a possible “Alien Attack” that no one believed because “aliens do not exist”. Renjun and Jisung, however, did believe in it and they had been working on their theory for a few months by then, trying to figure out exactly what was going to happen and when.

“That doesn’t make any se-“

“ _You_ don’t make any sense! Why the fuck would aliens stop the production of _milk-_ “

“Because milk is importa-“

“ _Water_ is important Jisung not fucking milk!”

“Renjun hyung do you know how many people drink milk per year?!”

“That doesn’t matter! Aliens don’t give a fuck about fucking mi-“

“Can you two shut the fuck up!?” yelled an annoyed Donghyuck, to the amusement of Chenle and Jeno who both giggled from their seats at the end of the couch.

Renjun and Jisung whipped their heads to face an Donghyuck, an embarrassed smile spreading on ones face - Jisung - and a red and irritated look on the other’s face- Renjun. Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow at his best friend, his lips stretching into a smug grin.

“I’m fucking tired of hearing you two bitch about things that don’t even exist.”

“And I’m tired of hearing you bitch about us bitching. Cover your ears if you don’t want to listen.” Retorted an even more irritated Renjun.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing in order to pay attention to the bickering duo: the cuddling pair at the end of the couch putting Jeno’s phone down while Mark paused teaching Jaemin how to play the guitar as they both looked over at their respective boyfriends, amused.

“You’re in _my_ house you know?”

“Yeah, cuz you were home alone and you’re scared-“

Chenle left the couch to get to the remote control they had left on the table where the TV sat, a large smile on his face.

“Am not!”

“Are t-“ Renjun’s reply got cut off by... nothing. He closed his mouth shut as every light in the house switched off, one by one with a click, leaving the room in complete darkness. 

The seven boys looked at each other, bewildered and maybe a little scared as they heard loud exclamations and cursing from the neighbors. Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin both stood, ready to see what was going on outside before the deafening sound of an explosion echoed, shaking the house. 

“Don’t get close to the windows!”, yelled Mark to Chenle who was approaching the large window that showed the backyard as well as the neighboring house, just as it caught into flames as a piece from the blast landed upon it.

Jeno ran to a frozen Chenle, grabbing him from behind right before a couple of flame covered debris flew to the backyard. He picked him up and turned to Mark who had a pale Jisung in one hand and Donghyuck in the other. Jaemin was holding onto Renjun with a firm grip.

“W-“ A loud crash, “what do we do? Where do we go?” Asked Jeno, visibly trying his best to not look as terrified as he sounded.

“Basement?” Was Donghyuck’s breathless question. Another ball of fire landed right in front of the window, creating a crack that had Jisung flinching.

“What if the house catches on fire?”, Renjun asked, staring outside with wide eyes. Though it was already night, the glow of the moon that had previously graced the backyard with its white gleam was no longer present and Renjun wondered what was covering it.

“Then what do we do? We can’t stay here!”

An explosion, toe-curling screams of what seemed like pain.

“Let’s gather at the middle of the house first!” Ordered Mark.

With a choked out scoff, Donghyuck replied “You think the pieces of whatever crashed are aiming where to fucking land Mark!” 

Mark didn’t answer, instead he kissed Donghyuck on the cheek and turned to the others with questioning eyes.

“Let’s get out, there must be people gathered on the street. I can hear some voices.” Said Jaemin, his first words ever since the crash. He kept a vice grip on his boyfriend, placing Renjun in front of him and holding his arms.

“Yeah let’s go, Chenle, Jisung,” Jeno brought Chenle up front, putting his arms around the youngest’s trembling shoulders as Mark let go of Jisung to pass him over, “everything is going to be okay, just stick with me and the others and you will be fine. We’ll protect you.”

Jeno said these last words with his eyes roaming over his friends behind, the friends that nodded with small, frightened smiles because of course they will protect Chenle and Jisung.

And though through this exchange they vowed to be there and protect their two youngests, though they promised to stick together and be there for each other, the universe had a different plan for Renjun and the six other boys that walked out of the threshold of Donghyuck’s house, flames and the smell of burning flesh permeating through the dense blackened smoke all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥
> 
> here’s my [twt! ](https://twitter.com/moonchide)


End file.
